


Rose,the Mafia Leader and the White suited sadist

by SpottyAnarchist5



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, F/M, Fondling, Master/Slave, Misogyny, One Shot, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Racism, Restraints, Train Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpottyAnarchist5/pseuds/SpottyAnarchist5
Summary: Rose is a well known detective in the USA what will happen when a arrogant mafia leader and a white suited criminal catch her heart while doing a few robberies,murders and heists around the city(WARNING! Contains Spoilers for the Anime BACCANO!)





	1. A Murder Case and being attacked by the Second Base Part I

Rose  walked peacefully through the busy city streets Rose was a 20 year old British-Japanese Woman who had become a well-known detective she was also good acquaintances with Nice, Ennis  and Jacuzzi  
She was going to a meeting aboard the flying pussy foot when nearby she could hear two voices which she recognized as miria and Isaac  
Talking about how they were going to do a robbery on the train being a skilled detective she kept a close eye since she had dealt with these two before she tipped her black fedora lightly before entering the dreaded train she sat at her seat while she silently observed the passengers next to her  
She took quite a liking to the young Italian guy at the poker table dressed in a fine green suit with mafia mates well known to the public as “Firo” while she hated crime she didn't really mind the mafia because the economy was already so corrupt it was hard to notice she shyly walked over to him and asked if she could play some poker with him even though he won of course because he was the master of poker he was impressed by her skills that’s because back in Britain she would watch her dad play poker games with his friends Rose felt flattered by his compliment and they started chatting for a while before It was time for Firo and his buddies to do some serious Mafia work  
Rose rested for a while until she decided have a bite to eat at the snack cart she delicately ate her spaghetti, chowed down on her potatoes and sausages and completely devoured her chocolate pudding like she was the bad wolf eating the three pigs Until…. She noticed the lights were flickering on and off she saw many passengers crouching down cowering in fear but she wouldn't chicken out not this time she is a detective and not once has she ever acted like a coward during any of her investigations she wandered around where all the dead corpses had been scattered using her magnifying glass to gather evidence like footprints or left over murder weapons she continued searching when she saw a fancy looking light blonde man in a white suit enter the cart smirking sadistically licking blood off his lips he noticed her and she noticed him she whipped out her gun from her coat pocket and aimed it at him while unlike all her previous investigations she actually felt a little scared because all the others around her had either died, hid or escaped  
  
“Put your hands up you psychopath I will not hesitate to shoot you in cold blood with my bare bloody hands”!  
  
Her hands started to shake slightly around the trigger while the white suited man didn't sound intimated in any way  
  
"So babe you intend to kill me a notorious sadist while there's no other ways of escaping until we reach the next station what's your point in restoring justice when there will be no justice because I'll have killed you what's stopping me from snapping your neck,dislocating your shoulders and paralysing you until your the weak and defenceless bird you really are?  
  
Y-you You You BASTARD!!!! Rose said aggressively as she went ballistic attempting to shoot this foul excuse for a human  
when bullets bounced across the walls missing each bone in this man's body  
  
Dammit I'm out of bullets   
  
aha then that means I'll be able to devour you now  
  
how do you intend to do that I can just attack you with my fists  
  
no chance in that happening you sound cold and feel cold you are cold I know how to deal with cute ones like you   
  
I am not cute I am ugly and foul and sick like,like you  
  
exactly said Ladd as he snatched the useless gun out of her hands and lifted her onto his back  
  
put me down put me down I am a detective of the law I demand you stop treating me like I'm a stupid girl  
  
but you are one you are also short like your sense of bravery   
  
Tch


	2. A Murder Case and being attacked by the Second/Third Base Part II (NSFW) (R18) (Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While giving oral sex to Rose they realise they aren't as different as they thought.

Ladd carried Rose up to the cart that had the beds inside  
because Rose was restrained he stripped her of her skirt and tights and started digging deep as much Rose hated losing she didn't mind the train shagging it wasn't as bad as murder or mass killing so as much as she tried not to she mildly orgasmed as Ladd started fondling with her boobs playfully before  
"getting busy"   
  
he leaned on the mattress of the cart as he made a perverted smirk   
S-so because you don't have your bravery any more what did you mean by being ugly and foul and sick like me  
  
Bec *moan* Because I-I am ugly I'm not the B*tches in those vintage adverts but I'm no merylan monroe either I'm j-just me my clothes are just as bleak and dark as this cruel world I am sick like the world too I might as well be one of those maiden corpses from the Dracula stories  
that you would find in a abandoned coffin I'm pale and raining in blood but I- *moan* don't care about that I care about solving the case and putting monsters *moan* like you in the slammer *moan* *cough* *cough*   
  
Heh unlike all the other chicks I've killed I'll take my time around you since you admit your mistakes without acting arrogant or cowardly  
and your not stupid I can tell you've probably spent I don't know years at Harvard studying the acts of criminals like me  
  
E-England sir I lived in England though I am of English and Japanese blood so I didn't go to Harvard I went to York   
  
Interesting do you drink tea with that queen or tell us Americans to mind our manners if we don't use the queen's English  
  
No you arshole that's so bloody stupid and I have never even met the queen  
  
Oh that's fine then I wonder if you'll be buried in a union jack coffin when your dead  
  
suddenly Rose started insanely laughing   
  
that's so idiotic of you considering your a criminal who is supposed to be I don't know killing me and yet you end up being a insane perverted rich man who's not all in the head  
  
your not in the head either maybe I'll sleep with you before I escape   
  
you already banged me and s-sure I guess I can understand your motives other criminals I deal with are so arrogant and greedy like the gold digging bastards they are but you I kind of get your jealous of others making such racket bragging about how great their life is when they don't know us you and the Mafia are after them also I can tell you enjoy that killing them red is a lovely colour after all it's simply a work of art  
  
yes the red matches the pretty white of my fine suit doesn't it how do you understand though I'm curious you were all blood thirsty at first and most detectives don't really get us criminals why you exactly have you fallen for me?  
  
In your dreams back in Japan I used to paint a lot especially explicit erotic gore induced pictures with characters having their intestines explode and bones snapping in pieces in short I'm probably more of a freak like you than a detective just because I have a articulate thinking process that makes it easy for me to solve mysteries and having a photographic memory   
  
Nice *yawn* that was a good back-story I'm actually tired now *sleeps*   
  
WTF! um okay then *sleeps next to him on the cart even though she was half naked


End file.
